Not So Happy Reunion
by HotchBabyMama
Summary: After the members of the BAU are forced to reunite for a wedding among their own, old feelings resurface and they must decide whether or not to forgive and forget or forever wonder what may have been. Will this make them or break them?


"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mick asked. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to book us tickets back to DC as soon as we land. Just say the word."

"I appreciate it," Emily smiled. "Really. But I promised Reid I'd be their so it's the least I can do."

"Don't say I didn't offer," Mick winked.

Emily chuckled and returned to her novel. Not that she was reading it. With her mind racing a million miles a minute, it was impossible to focus on a single chapter for more than two seconds. Unfortunately, Mick had noticed.

"You've been pretending to read that book for the past hour," he pointed out. "If I'm bothering you just say the word."

"It's not you," she replied honestly. "I'm just a little nervous to see the team after so long. It's been over three years."

"Nervous about seeing your team, or nervous about seeing _him_?" he asked carefully.

Emily froze, feeling like someone had punched her in the stomach. Just like that, at the very mention of _him, _he heart began racing and she struggled to keep her breathing even.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "That was a stupid question. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," she interrupted woodenly. "I'd better get used to it. I'm going to be seeing far too much of him for the next five days."

"My offer still stands."

"So does mine," she replied easily. "You don't have to do this, Mick. It's going to be a stressful few days and things might get ugly. If not with us, then definitely with Rossi and JJ."

Mick looked up from his own book, clearly surprised to hear their name in the same sentence. Before their explosive, not to mention _very _public fight that day, not a soul outside the team had known they were even together. And to this day, nobody, including herself, knew the real reason they'd broken up. And nobody had dared to ask.

"Its probably better if you don't ask questions," she sighed. "I have no idea what the hell happened between those two. One minute they were together and the next they weren't."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," she confirmed. "It wasn't pretty."

Mick sat back, satisfied that he wasn't the problem but clearly intrigued by the new one's Emily had just told him about. He suspected she knew more than she let on but decided to keep the questions he had to himself. This was shaping up to be an interesting trip.

**XXXXX**

"So are you married?" Celia purred. "If not, maybe we can get a drink when we land."

Rossi rolled his eyes, merely grunting in response as he continued to stare out his plane window. He'd been looking forward to a peaceful flight towards the trip from hell, but _of course _his seatmate had to be a busty blonde with too much lipstick and a taste for money. _That _much was obvious from the minute she'd introduced herself, as she leaned in towards him, much too close for comfort.

"So what do you say?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"I say," he sighed. "Thanks but no thanks. Your not my type."

She drew back, clearly surprised with his answer. A moment later, she leaned forward, running her perfectly manicured nails across his forearm. She tilted her head and pouted up mockingly at him. Something he might have found adorable several years ago. Before she had changed the way he thought of things as adorable.

"You don't like blondes?" she pouted.

"Actually, I love blondes," he corrected. "I just prefer them around my own age."

She shut up then, much to Rossi's relief. He turned back towards the window, trying to hide his smirk. He'd done his part in making her feel like the money-hunter she was. No need to look smug about it.

"_JJ was around the same age as her," _a little voice inside his head whispered. _"What's the difference between her and Celia?"_

Except JJ had been wise beyond her years. She was an old soul, and she'd touched his heart in a way nobody could have. They may have been far apart in age but they'd always been on the same wavelength. They'd connected on every level possible. He would have done anything for her. He wanted to marry her.

_Until she'd slept with her baby daddy._


End file.
